


Need A Little Help?

by Phantomlimb



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom, X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Dark Comedy, Dark Humor, Erik is Crushing Harder than a 12-year Old Girl, M/M, Mentions of Cancer, Romantic Comedy, Short, Short One Shot, amputee Charles, but it's in the past, it's nothing to angsty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 09:18:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3244349
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantomlimb/pseuds/Phantomlimb
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Erik is trying to get his groceries inside but the damn door won't open. Charles Xavier, his neighbor, helps him out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Need A Little Help?

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I seriously wrote this for an assignment. Fanfiction for the win

 

Erik jammed his keys into his apartment’s lock as he precariously balanced the bag of groceries he had just gotten. The did not open automatically which indicated that he had somehow used the wrong key. When this happened the _third_ time, he growled in frustration. A small huff of amusement was heard behind him and he turned around to see a familiar handsome brunet man with a smaller statue and very red lips looking at him bemused. The man was his neighbor and although he’d barely ever seen him around, the man was always wearing gloves.

“ _Have you got something to say_?” Erik asked through gritted teeth as he almost dropped his groceries bag.

“No, no, apologies, I just wanted to know if you needed help,” the man asked with a posh English accent and a poorly concealed smile.

Erik glared at him and it was as he got a better look at him that Erik realized that the man was actually _very_ attractive. Which made it slightly difficult to glare at him with any actual heat.

“My friend?” The Englishman asked, making Erik snap out of his thoughts.

“Well, if you insist,” he said, handing one of the bags to the pretty Englishman rather gruffly.

The stranger took it in stride and Erik finally got the right key and opened up the door to let them both in. Not exactly how he wanted the Englishman in there but it would have to do.

“Where do I set this bag?” The Englishman asked.

“Over on the counter there,” Erik gestured as he sifted through his mail.

“Right, so I forgot to introduce myself,” the Englishman said as he set the bag down,” My name is Charles Xavier.”

_Well it was nice to finally put a name to the pretty face_ , Erik thought to himself.

“Erik, my name is Erik Lehnsherr,” Erik replied.

Charles smiled and Erik was momentarily at a loss for words since most of the time he made people cry, not smile.

“Well, Erik, that is a lovely name and you own a rather lovely home,” Charles said brightly, looking around Erik’s very modern apartment.

“Thank you,” Erik answered sincerely.

Charles looked like he was getting ready to leave but Erik wasn’t quite ready for the loss of his company just quite yet.

“Say, can you lend me hand with these?” He asked as he tuned around to start putting away his groceries.

He heard an audible pop and felt something sharp poke him in the back, Erik turned around to find Charles holding a prosthetic arm.

Erik raised a brow in question and Charles said “Well you did say you needed a hand.”

He really tried to hold it in at first but then Erik erupted into laughter and Charles looked so pleased despite that there was no doubt that Erik looked like a complete loon. After he wiped some tears away, Erik said “Thank you for that. I haven’t laughed like that in ages.”

Charles beamed and put his arm back on with little to no difficulty.

“How’d you lose it?” Erik asked as he started to once again put away what he had bought at the store.

“Cancer,” Charles replied easily yet his eyes studied Erik’s face sharply.

Erik looked at him and then nodded his head in acknowledgement.

“So as you can see, I’ve just acquired some fresh ingredients while will make for a lovely dinner. Is it too forward of me to ask you to dine with me?” Erik asked smoothly as he put a bottle of wine on the counter top.

“Are you- are you sure you want to? I, mean, you seem different than the others but most people find the arm to be a difficulty,” Charles said, color in his cheeks as he suddenly looked nervous.

Erik stopped everything and walked over to Charles with a frown on his face. Charles seemed to squirm under his gaze but Erik was having none of that.

“Charles, I honestly do not care that you have a prosthetic arm. So what if you have a prosthetic? I’ve got allergies to cats, we all have our things, that doesn’t mean that should stop us from trying to live our lives or in fact, you know, date,” he said, gesturing to the space between them lamely,

Charles smiled sweetly, again making Erik’s heart flutter a bit harder than usual.

“Thank you, my friend.”

 

“I’d rather be more than your friend.”

**  
“Now you’re being far too forward,” Charles said smirking as he leaned in closer and Erik let him.**


End file.
